Patent Literature 1 discloses a voice input apparatus that has a voice recognition function. This voice input apparatus is configured to receive a voice uttered by a user, to recognize (voice recognition) a command indicated by the voice of the user by analyzing the received voice, and to control a device in accordance with the voice-recognized command. That is, the voice input apparatus of Patent Literature 1 is capable of performing voice recognition on the voice arbitrarily uttered by the user, and controlling the device in accordance with the command that is a result of the voice recognition.
For example, a user who uses this voice input apparatus can select hypertext displayed on a browser by using the voice recognition function of this voice input apparatus while operating the browser on an apparatus such as a television receiver (hereinafter referred to as “television”) and a PC (Personal Computer). In addition, the user can also use this voice recognition function to perform a search on a web site (search site) that provides a search service.